


Shower Time

by nanuk_dain



Series: Drift Compatible [23]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Chuck in the decontamination showers of the drivesuit room - together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Drift and other Goodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548370) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> Those of you who have read 'Ghost Drift and other Goodies' know exactly what scene this manip depicts, I'm sure XD 
> 
> This is basically my Christmas gift to all of you awesome loyal readers of the Drift Compatible verse - thank you for sticking with me through 77.000 words, and for the nice comments! You make writing fun ^_^ I hope you enjoy the holidays, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you just have a good time! *holds out a plate of homemade Christmas biscuits and mugs of hot chocolate*

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/107466/107466_original.jpg)


End file.
